In a motor vehicle, a shifter lever of a shifter mechanism is typically pivotable over a series of positions representative of desired transmission gears such as, for example, park (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), drive (D), and low gear (M). The shifter mechanism is connected to the motor vehicle automatic transmission by a suitable mechanical and/or electronic operating linkage to effect actuation of the transmission to the selected gear when the shifter lever is pivoted to the transmission gear's representative position. The shifter mechanism is typically provided with a detent assembly which releasably holds the shifter lever mechanism in a desired position to prevent inadvertent movement to other positions but permits desired movement to other positions. The detent assembly typically includes a mechanical actuator which is manually operated to release the detent assembly and permit manual pivoting of the shifter lever mechanism to a new position.
Attempts have been made to replace the mechanical actuator with an electronic actuator. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,984, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. This shifter mechanism attempts to simplify construction by providing an electrically actuated detent assembly having a locking pawl moved by an electric solenoid.
While these prior electronic shifter mechanisms eliminate the need for mechanical actuators, they are relatively complex and expensive to implement. Vehicle electronics must be adapted to determine when shifting gears is permissible so that gears are not switched under inappropriate conditions. Additionally, the shifter mechanism requires cables to receive signals from the brake pedal and the key lock in order to determine vehicle conditions. Both of which drive up the cost and complexity of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved electronic shifter mechanism.